madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alsace Invasion Incident
Alsace Invasion Incident is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre decided to ally himself with Elen and 1,000 Leitmeritz Army in order to save Alsace from the invading Thenardier Army. With Drekavac's dragons as his aid, Zion Thenardier commanding his Army to destroy Alsace under Felix Aaron Thenardier, only to be foiled by Tigre and his new allies. Background The terrible defeat in Dinant Plains and Prince Regnas's "death" critically demoralized Brune, causing King Faron to personally retire from politics and close himself in his room. Despite the crown prince's death, dispute between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon was yet unresolved and instead it went rampant. With nobody in Brune capable to stopping them, Thenardier and Ganelon were Brune's apex figures and the kingdom was facing its Civil War's initial stage. In Leitmeritz, Tigre has just adjusted his new life even as Elen prisoner. Prior his stay, Tigre received a hostile reception from Elen troops, due to a rumor about him being Elen's "first love". When Tigre managed to subjugated the assassin even with his poor bow, all peers in Leitmeritz were stunned and shocked after their witnessing the phenomenal display. Still, even as the Alsace Earl earned some of degree of respect from Leitmeritz soldiers and citizens due to his skills and charisma, Tigre still remained as "hostage" by the Wind Vanadis and his freedom could only be dealt with 70,000 Denier worth ransom from Brune, in which Tigre would consequently to be sold forMuozinel as slave should the ransom did not received after 50 days. The news about his imprisonment reached Alsace, especially to Titta who immediately requested and collected as much funds as possible for the ransom. Mashas Rodant, Earl of Aude and one of few survivors from the previous battle, traveled across Brune to seek help from various aristocrats for the ransom. Unfortunately, Brune's chaotic situation has made the ransom petition impossible and the plan was scrapped. Chronology Thenardier's Plan to Eradicate Alsace Even after receiving the news of Brune's terrible defeat, Thenardier refused to rescue Tigre because he deemed Tigre's imprisonment as a "disgrace" to Brune and "humiliating" his House's name. Instead, he dispatched his son to lead 3,000 troops in decimating Alsace and if they capture any survivors, they would sell them to Muozinel as slaves. With Drekavac tamed dragons as his army's trump cards, Zion used this chance to humiliate Tigre. In Leitmeritz, Tigre was unable to sleep due to his worry over Alsace until Rurick came and informed about the captured intruder found in Leitmeritz. The intruder was none other than Bertrand and Tigre couldn't be more happier to meet him alive. Putting their reunion aside, Tigre learned from Bertrand and a letter from Mashas about not only a failed ransom for his release, but also Thenardier Army's march for Alsace with 3,000 troops and planning to destroying it. Tigre rushed to exit Leitmeritz for Alsace alone, only to be halted by Leitmeritz Soldiers and later Elen, who came to him and ask about his departure. Both Tigre and Elen argued as Elen warned him that he cannot face Thenardier Army alone no matter how skillful he is. When Tigre insisted on returning for Alsace, Elen threaten Tigre that she had to kill him with Arifar. Seeing Elen's sorrow face was indicating another chance, Tigre requested Elen for her troops with Alsace's annexation in advance. For Alsace's peaceful future, Tigre reluctantly agreed to the Silver Wind Vanadis's demands, with the govern system remained the same as the condition, and the war for Alsace is officially begin. Thenardier Army's Atrocities in Alsace In Alsace, nearly all residents begin to evacuate to safety under instructions from Titta and Mashas: the capable ones would leave to Alsace's outskirts while vulnerable peers sought refuge at a nearby shrine. Meanwhile, Titta stayed in Vorn Manor and wait for Tigre's return. Sadly, Thenardier Army has arrived to Alsace three days later and even after learn that shrine refugees were the only residents in Alsace, Zion carried out his order and the Thenardier Army began to terrorize Alsace by plundering, vandalizing and even murdering anyone who tried to escape. Zion has a plan to attack the Shrine however the plan was dropped due not to make any Brune Priests enemies and immediately gets bored until he saw Vorn Manor from afar and decided to "pay a visit". Even Alsace was in disarray, Titta remained in the mansion until her confrontation with Zion, who trespassed and mocked Tigre in front of her. Titta courageously told Zion to leave, but Zion did not heed her warning and chased her to the balcony. As Titta failed to defend herself, Zion then subjugated Titta and, as his insult to Tigre, attempting to rape Titta. Alsace's Rescue by Returning Tigre and New Ally Suddenly, an arrow shot impaled Zion's hand and caused him to cry in agony and freed Titta from his clutches. Titta was then realized that Tigre has returned and she jumped off from balcony while Tigre tried to catch her on midair. Luckily, thanks to Elen's wind, Tigre and Titta made their safe landing. Tigre saw Titta crying in joy for his return and he was shocked about Zion's atrocious actions upon her. Before he could introduced Titta to his new allies, Tigre sensed danger as he not only saved Titta from assassination, but he also managed to retaliating by shoot and kill the assassin. As the result, Tigre's hand was hurt and his bow is broken, not before Titta bestowed the Black Bow to Tigre as his new weapon. Aftermath Zhcted Army's arrival severely demoralized Thenardier Army as most of them made their hasty retreat. As the result, Thenardier Army lost its 300 soldiers under Zhcted Army's blade, but Zion and the remaining 2,700 soldiers managed to escape to Molsheim Plains in order to recuperate the army's morale. For the time being, Alsace was liberated by Zhcted Army. On Zhcted Army's side, Elen discussed with Lim and Tigre outside Vorn Mansion about defeating the overwhelming Zion's Army. With the information from Tigre about the strategy, Elen have Lim to act as a decoy while Tigre and herself will be facing Zion's main force with 400 troops and 500 troops will be given to Lim and another 100 soldiers will be defending Alsace, making only 900 that are usable to fight Zion's Army. Titta will be the one who handle the ropes from people of Alsace before battle begins and later will be given to Lim to be used on Molsheim Plains as her request for rope. For Zion's side, he was shocked to learn Zhcted Army's arrival while silently accusing Tigre for his "betrayal" against Brune by inviting Zhcted Army to Brune. Even with his forces still shaken over Tigre's unexpected return and his new allies, Zion remained confident as he claimed that because he has the dragons in his army, his victory and redemption shall be theirs. This incident would lead to an all out battle between both armies in Molsheim Plains, where Zion's arrogance and indecisiveness would eventually led to his imminent downfall and death by Tigre's and Elen's hands. Trivia *In one anime episode, a scene where Thenardier Army soldiers killed the escaping Alsace residents were removed. *Zion once plan to attack Shrine but the plan was dropped since the Brune Priests, Priestess and Sisters that resides on the shrine can deliver word to other Brune Priests and declare war against Thenardier. Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Event Category:Battle